


Silent Devotion

by Ryu_Reikai_Akuma



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, It comes with a fanmix!, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma/pseuds/Ryu_Reikai_Akuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two sides to every story. Here are Thorin and Kili’s sides of their story, from the beginning to the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> I made this to celebrate getting 100 kudos for 50 Love Quotes but, uh, I might’ve been a bit too ambitious and so this took a while to finish. This fic consists of nine sections and each section has a pair of mini fics, one from Thorin’s PoV, the other from Kili’s PoV. The challenge is every fic pair must have similar (but not identical) structure and the same word count. I’ve done it before for an old fandom but on a much smaller scale. Writing this gave me headache but at the same time it’s so much fun! Anyway, thank you for reading this and the kudos for 50 Love Quotes! There’s an extra thank you gift at the end!

**_I_ **

Dis told him not to scare her children. They’re children, his nephews, not his subjects or enemies. They’re to be welcomed with open arms and warm smiles, to be made at home and treated with affection and kindness, not to be frightened away with authority and dark history. Thorin wished he could argue, but his Halls were devoid of laughter, his days long, and his heart cold and bitter. This loneliness wasn’t his choice, but his resignation was.

Fili bowed, polite but cautious, wariness lurking in his eyes. The distance between them was clear and Thorin didn’t know how to bridge it. He never knew how to cross it. His cold hands clenched and when he opened them, they’re empty.

Kili smiled, excited and curious, warm and friendly, reaching out to close the gap. There was no trace of fear or guardedness Thorin had come to expect and he stared, uncertain in the face of anomaly. But, he wasn’t given time to think. Already, Kili tugged him out of his throne of stone and into the summer sun. It was warm and blinding and Thorin found himself not quite able to look at Kili’s smile. He looked instead to their hands and wondered how Kili’s smaller hand could sap away the strength of a king and spread heat to a body and heart which had so long been frozen. Hesitantly, Thorin return Kili’s strong grip. He was no longer empty.

**_II_ **

Fili told him their uncle was intimidating. He’s a king, a war hero, used to and even demanded reverence and fear. He’s to be treated with courteous bows and polite words, to be respected with obedience and distance, not to be insulted with childishness and recklessness. Kili argued because there’s always a place for kindness, a time for laughter, and a heart for affection. The rules might be set, but there would always be exception.

Dis pursed her lips, watchful but encouraging, her presence defining perfection. In the stuffy air there was a warning to behave and Kili tried to have his talent for rule-breaking reigned. He had caused enough disappointment. His smile faltered briefly but he convinced himself that he was fine.

Thorin looked him patiently, guarded and lonely, scarred and afraid, holding back to see who would reach out. There was no trace of the feared dwarf Kili had been told to expect and Kili smiled, eager to answer the silent entreaty. He acted without thinking. Thorin said nothing as he tugged him out of his cold throne and into the summer sun. Kili was unable to look away from Thorin’s eyes, so beautiful and bright. He forced himself to survey his new home and, grinning, thought of how Thorin would fit into his new life and be the reason to no longer be disappointment. Kili felt Thorin grip his hand back hesitantly. He had never be happier.

* * *

**_I_ **

It might be a mistake to let Kili into his life. He tried to be distant yet Kili came to him still with wide smiles and little fear, winning him when he was sure there was nothing to be won. Thorin resisted with all his might. Past disagreements and arguments warn him of what could only be doomed. Their blood bound them with more than laws. There were shared shortcomings and flaws, instruments to keep others away and dangers at bay, though Kili seemed unable to care less.

When distance failed, cruelty was attempted by demanding and taking without care. But Kili persisted and gave and if he had any complaint, he kept it to himself. Thorin tried to dismiss it as passing infatuation, but Kili proved for years that he was wrong. He accepted wrongdoings, celebrated every little sign of returned affection, and earned Thorin’s love and admiration, despite efforts to only show indifference.

It grew harder and harder to reject to not take a chance. The risk of inevitable separation failed to frighten and for every shard of doubt there was now excitement. Thorin smiled, thinking of how once again his stubbornness had gone against his better judgment. So, he took Kili’s hand and led them to take one careful step after another together. There was still some hesitation but Kili inspired confidence -if not blind optimism- to face the future and for the first time in many lonely decades, Thorin smiled in contentment.

**_II_ **

Entering Thorin’s life was the best thing he had ever done in his life. He approached Thorin despite the rejections, warnings of a grim past that didn’t discourage Kili’s heart. Kili worked hard to impress. There’s no doubt-their interactions had shown the happiness he sought. Gone was the pain of self-reflection. The past and future mattered little compared to the present, as Thorin would see if he’d seize slipping moments.

Patience was a necessity when there were attempts to hurt, to frighten and generate second thoughts. Somehow, despite the devotion given and love shown, Thorin still thought there’s no point in hope. Kili remained steadfast as Thorin tried to prove him wrong. He cut with words and action then healed the wounds with care and affection wrapped in indifference, at first confusing Kili but then strengthening his certainty.

He came closer and closer, offering to realize the possibility of finding happiness together. Slowly their time together grew and acceptance was given and he knew his patience was coming to fruition. Kili held his breath, willing his talent to create problems to not show just this once. He sighed in relief when his hand was held and they walked love’s perilous path. Though fear of the unknown and looming threat of history were forever present, Thorin’s strength of mind and body convinced him that they were ready for whatever obstacle they might find and, finally holding in his arms the dwarf he loved, Kili happily laughed.

* * *

**_I_ **

It seemed that time was their biggest obstacle. Thorin would sit quiet on his throne with his grey hair, lined face, and jaded heart while Kili roamed their city, seeking novelties to satisfy his thirst for the world. He had seen more than enough; Kili had only started to learn. Sometimes impatience disallowed appreciation for the rediscovery of the forgotten and he feared he tested Kili too far.

But Kili still came with new discoveries, somehow finding ways to make everything seem new and exciting. He opened Thorin’s eyes to little changes which gave way to progress, teaching him new things when he thought he had learnt all there was to know. Annoyance when peace was disturbed was short-lived, turning into wonder and admiration he thought he had lost after decades of pain and grief.

Thorin wasn’t sure how to return the affection and disliked the thought of making what they had public. But, when no one’s looking, he let Kili hold him and tell him stories of new. He hung on to every word, listening carefully for every undercurrent of emotion, watching intently for the unhidden displays of love. Sometimes Thorin interrupted Kili with kisses, wanting to reaffirm his gratitude and affection when words were clogged in his throat. Kili would smile to him then and he knew his unspoken message had been heard.

**_II_ **

Their biggest problem was their responsibilities. Kili would run through forest and the city on tireless legs, with ringing laughter and curious mind while Thorin accepted his duties quietly. He was born and grew up far from royal life; Thorin was raised to lead. Restricted by the role allotted to him since birth, sometimes he rebelled, then he wondered if he really deserved to be by Thorin’s side.

There were reprimands, but alongside them were Thorin’s lessons of knowledge learnt from teachers and experience. He reminded Kili that there was more than his personal happiness, pointing out how as a prince he could protect those he loved and the satisfaction in sacrificing personal interests for the greater good. There was no boredom when Kili listened to words of wisdom earned from taking part in history, only growing admiration and loyalty to his lover king.

Kili had little reservation to show how he felt and longed to show the world the love they had. But, out of respect for Thorin’s boundaries, he waited until they’re in private before demanding him to unwind. He hungrily took in what few others had seen, reveling in happy laughter, admiring previously unseen kindness now uncovered. Kili always made sure Thorin knew his love and devotion in words and action. When Thorin kissed him tenderly, he knew his feelings were returned.

* * *

**_I_ **

The quest should be a secret. Thorin carefully selected those to trust with a mission of this magnitude and kept the details carefully guarded. Secrecy was of essence, both to protect his life and his family legacy. Past battles had created many enemies who thirsted still for the blood of Durin’s Folks. Some might seize the opportunity to avenge old injuries. But worse, greedy eyes might turn his family’s budding future. So he lied and avoided questions. He withdrew to himself as he counted the days to his departure to the east, to finally realize what he so long had dreamed, to return home.

He almost succeeded, almost left with relief and readiness for whatever might come. Then Fili and Kili came to him with steel in their eyes and Thorin’s heart sank. Horror stole his voice as they assured him that they had been trained for this, that they had been _raised_ for this, that they wanted to serve their family and people as they as proper princes should. Thorin shook his head because he couldn’t risk the future, because his responsibility to his people meant leaving his heirs behind, and because he didn’t want to risk crushing his heart.

He claimed his decision was resolute but still he trembled when Kili came to him that night. His eyes closed tightly as Kili recounted the tales Thorin had told, the dreams they had shared, the promises they had made. His warnings fell to deaf ears and every word of excitement which left Kili’s mouth cut his heart. Kili saw this as an adventure; Thorin knew this was a march to a great war. He mentioned every danger he knew was lurking out there, every probable hardship, every grim possibility. Still Kili argued with innocence and eagerness in his eyes, assurance and sweetness on his tongue, strength and loyalty in his hands, and love and comfort in his presence, utilizing Thorin’s weakness. As Thorin covered Kili’s mouth with his, he swallowed down his sob, knowing he had lost.

**_II_ **

There was a secret kept from him. Kili noticed those who usually spoke freely to him now whispered and talked in riddles. It seemed that those who hated Kili have new members among them. It mattered not, however, as mockery and seclusion were easy to ignore. Physical flaws and unusual attitudes were familiar reasons for exclusions. It was common to be disliked for being a disappointment. But staying home with Fili while others risked their lives to reclaim Erebor was unacceptable. Holding hands and bursting with enthusiasm, Kili and Fili convinced the company that they’re worthy of joining the historic adventure, ready to face any danger, eager to see what the world had to offer.

His tenacity won the company’s support until there remained but one to persuade. Thorin was silent when Kili and Fili demanded to fulfill their obligations. Unyielding was Kili’s voice as he declared that they’re ready for this, that they had always _dreamt_ of doing this, that they wanted to apply their lessons for the their people’s benefits. Rejection didn’t deter him and he firmly refused to be underestimated, to stay behind in safety while his family and friends fought death, and to wait and live with half a heart.

He crawled into Thorin’s bed that night, determined to be a part of his company. He gritted his teeth as Thorin dismissed the tales he had told as unrealistic fantasy, disregarded the dreams he had bequeathed, recalled the promises he had given. His reasons weren’t heard but he wouldn’t give up. Thorin believed this was a quest for certain death; Kili believed this was an opportunity to prove himself worthy. He listed every training he had had, every test passed, every success achieved. He spoke until Thorin grew silent, anxiety and pride in his eyes, frustration and affection on his tongue, fear and protectiveness in his hands, and power and safety in his presence, fueling Kili’s strength. When his mouth was sealed by Thorin’s lips, he grinned into the kiss, knowing he had won.

* * *

**_I_ **

The trolls, orcs, and wargs warned that this wasn’t an easy travel and there would be greater dangers to come. Thorin slipped back into the role of a warrior easily, as if it were a second skin waiting to be worn. His grip of his sword was firm and his shield was a comforting protection on his arm. This was an old battle and he knew how to win. Determination and experience were sources of his strength. Blood was a familiar sight and scent. Pain was a familiar sensation.

But the same couldn’t be said for some of the company and Thorin watched as they barely escaped from danger unscathed. They laughed, unaware of how close they had come to their ends. The right thing was to tell them that this was but the start, but ignorance is bliss and it wasn’t wise to crush their hopes so early in the journey. Moreover, Thorin’s unwilling to admit mistake and turn back, but he wondered and he doubted and, most of all, he feared for his company’s lives.

He came to Kili when others looked away. Thorin wasn’t sure what he wanted to see. Second thoughts would be both disappointing and relieving, for fear of death was unbecoming for a dwarf prince, but such young life was too precious to waste for old grudges. Kili met his gaze with steady eyes, a stable solid ground in the midst of threats and the unknown, a reminder of the past and the future, a picture of loyalty and a representation of what this dangerous quest was for. His smile broke something within Thorin and he released a breath he didn’t know he had been holding, rushing to envelope love in tired arms. This was only temporary, so he firmly grasped the opportunity. Only at the break of dawn did Thorin release Kili’s hands.

**_II_ **

This wasn’t a child’s adventure where days were spent exploring, the night singing and dancing, and when exhaustion or exhaustion came there’s the comfort of home. As the trolls, wargs, and orcs descended on them, Kili forced himself to assume the role he had been raised to play though it felt too big and the burden too heavy. His hands were sweaty on his bow and his concentration kept slipping. He knew nothing of fight for life and he wasn’t sure what to do. His trainings felt inadequate and his instincts too slow. Death was a frighteningly real possibility. Even worse, he might bring disgrace to his family.

He hid this from his companions as they sought safety. He laughed with them to adopt their blissful unawareness and optimism. Fear gripped him still but they needed his strength and he was here to inspire as well as to protect. He couldn’t run and bring shame and death to his family, so he took a deep breath, recalled past lessons and steady his quivering hands.

Kili wasn’t surprised when Thorin came to him. He knew what was expected of him. He was here as both a warrior prince and a lover-his roles were to protect from any threat which would come and to support in times when darkness seemed to have won. Thorin’s eyes when he met his gaze were stormy, tempestuous as the days and lands which awaited them, a reminder of fleeting but invaluable present, an embodiment of strength and a living symbol of what Kili strive for. Despite the danger outside, Kili felt his heart calm and smiled, offering and pleading for some familiar comfort in his lover’s safe arms. It was clear now how limited time was and that chances should be taken when he could. Only when the first light show did Kili let Thorin go.

* * *

**_I_ **

He gave no time to rest or bask in relief or celebrate. In his chest, Thorin’s heart thundered as his goal slowly came within reach. Everything he had dreamt of for too long and from too far, would soon be reclaimed and resurrected. His true home would soon once again be his as it had always meant to be, but with it anxiety grew and he wondered more and more if he could escape the curse running down his veins.

Kindness tasted out of place on his tongue and gentleness felt out of place in his hands. Lost gold often occupied his thoughts and his wakefulness was filled with memories of the glorious vault of green marble and glittering gold. He was aware of what’s happening and struggled against the inherited greed, but there nothing to be done with a mind wondering whether he fought a losing fight. Causing disappointment wasn’t an option, not after people’s decades of hardship and pain, but this sickness proved to be very strong.

He watched Kili every now and then and wondered what he saw in him now. Kili wasn’t the youth who left the safety of Ered Luin. Lies would no longer work now that he had seen the harsh world. In time, others would also see, exposed the sickness and declared their infected leader unfit. But before the reveal, there would be lies and pretence that nothing had changed. Thorin focused on thoughts of Kili’s smiles instead of a vault of gold and he imagined loving touches on him instead of jagged edges of rocks. His mind was slowly disintegrating but he mustn’t give in. So, he led. So, he lied.

**_II_ **

There was no time to rest, bask in relief, or celebrate. Kili’s legs ached and the responsibility on his shoulder felt heavier than ever. What he had only read and heard was now a reality with no filter, no alteration to make it seem easier and better. Their people’s dream was becoming clear, shaping up to reality, and he kept his pace, walking alongside others and fixing his eyes to the solitary peak.

His fingers were never more familiar with his arrows and his hands never more well-acquainted with his sword. Threats were his second shadow and he dreamt of them more often than not. His excitement to learn family history remained, but it was obscured by fear of mortality, and where there had been ideas to gain smiles now there’s only determination to survive. There would be time for parties later, hopefully, but not when they’re in the wild, not when their lives were constantly on the line.

He caught Thorin looking at him sometimes and couldn’t read his eyes. Thorin grew into a stranger as they neared Erebor. Hopefully this was merely a temporary side effect of realizing lifelong dream rather than surrender to the sickness which had so long haunted their family. Long, exhausting, and dangerous travels had strong effects even to the strongest of minds. Surely if left alone, all would return as before. So, Kili’s grip tightened on the hilt of his sword instead of Thorin’s hand and his chest was chilled was his mother’s runestone instead of warmed by heaving breaths. His heart longed for home and he assured himself that it’s the one within his reach. So, he followed. So, he obeyed.

* * *

**_I_ **

This wasn’t part of the plan. There were inevitably risks and difficulties. Pain, exhaustion, and frustration were nearly constant and death was only one step behind. He understood that this wouldn’t be easy and so did the others. Still, his heart lurched when he saw Kili’s ill-concealed limp.

Rage set his heart aflame as Kili struggled to keep his pain contained. He had promised protection but had only stood back and watched. However, not a moment for recuperation could be spared. The company kept moving because the Lonely Mountain was already near and because in Thorin’s heart there had grown a fierce craving. But he still took note, he still watched, and it broke his heart when he realized that without his order Kili wouldn’t stop. Loyalty demanded had cost a price too high.

Thorin injected kindness into his words to dampen the stinging meaning. He knew Kili wouldn’t care for his intentions. He knew Kili would only see this as further proof that he was nothing but disappointment. He wished Kili would understand that he only wanted to protect him, late as it might be. He wished Kili would see that as much as it hurt Thorin to part for him, it hurt more to see him hiding his injury. But perhaps it was better for Kili not to see these feelings, or so Thorin told himself as he turned his back to love and face the task of reclaiming the Lonely Mountain. He boarded the boat and fixed his eyes nowhere but ahead. He never looked back.

**_II_ **

This wasn’t how it’s supposed to be. Dangers and adversities had been accepted as inseparable parts of the journey. To be hurt, tired, and upset were unavoidable and fear of death was ever present. With this new-found maturity, he thought he had earned his place among the warriors in his company. But he was wrong and his body paid for this overestimation.

Guilt cut his heart as one by one his companions discovered his injury. He had sworn that he was worthy of this great responsibility but instead once again became a burden. He was still reckless, his mother’s fear was confirmed. He swallowed his agony as he limped toward the Lonely Mountain. But the wound burnt and stabbed, and he realized that despite his best efforts he would soon become a liability. His determination was barely enough to help him walk but he was prepared to fall for the one he loved.

He looked in disbelieve when he was dismissed. He tried to reason with Thorin. He tried to convince Thorin to take him as they reach their goal. He needed Thorin to know that it wasn’t just his dream but Kili’s as well. He needed Thorin to see that it was more than just entering the mountain, but also making it their home. His case wasn’t heard and he turned away in dejection, feeling worse when Fili decided to stay with him, a confirmation that he still was a failure. He longingly watched the boat sail down the river. He wished Thorin would look back to him.

* * *

**_I_ **

Thorin was home. Finally, after so long he had returned to where he belonged. The dragon was banished, the gold safe, the throne his to own. The halls which had witnessed the growth of a young child-prince were familiar still and the memories of those happy days were now half ghost and half real, an improvement from past dreams of raging fire and betrayal. These were proof of success when other had failed and Thorin now claimed his price: his stolen birthright.

But without the Arkenstone victory wasn’t complete. The gold and precious jewels, though valuable, paled in comparison to the Arkenstone. Thorin searched for it tirelessly day and night until his sight was painted golden and his mind filled with the image of the glittering jewel. It must be here somewhere, overlooked, waiting for its true owner to claim it. Thorin would find it and put it once again in its proper place on his throne. Then and only then would he truly be the King under the Mountain.

He spared only a moment to welcome his heirs. Kili looked at him strangely but Thorin didn’t want to waste time he could use to secure his mountain fort or search the Arkenstone. Erebor was still vulnerable to greedy thieves of any form, Thorin’s authority still hanging precariously on the edge without the Arkenstone. It must be here somewhere, hidden from view, hidden from him. Thorin quietly watched his kins, friends, and subjects who followed him fueled by their personal interests, who shared his desire to possess. His sword was kept sharp and close so it could be easily drawn. Which one of them had betrayed him?

**_II_ **

This wasn’t home. It should be Kili’s new home but he felt more lost now than ever before. The halls were too dark, the air too full of dust and death, sunlight too scarce. In Ered Luin he could feel the warmth of home in every corner and smiling faces, no matter how fake, greeted him at every turn, but here there were only ghosts. Kili had achieved what he came and fought for but somehow he felt defeated.

What should be glory felt hollow. Erebor had halls and rooms bigger and taller than Ered Luin, but it was far less welcoming. In his travel, Kili had become accustomed to being far from home, but nothing compared to the strangeness of arriving in this tomb kingdom. He felt broken, disappointed, wanting to feel triumphant but couldn’t. Vainly, Kili tried to familiarize himself with these new ancient walls of stones. What he felt instead was repulsion for this was not where he belonged.

The company was oddly silent and that’s how he knew. Kili’s heart clenched painfully as he failed to recognize Thorin amidst his gold and wrapped in his unreasonable suspicion. The gold which was once a scepter of unattainable dreams was now his poison, his unfounded fear of losing what he had just taken back was now his prison. Somewhere in that dwarf was a king loved and respected by many but Kili started to lose sight of him. Kili felt distance grew between them as the light of hope and affection which once guided him dimmed. Pain and betrayal colored his shouts of desperation. He wondered if he was strong enough to save his love.

* * *

**_I_ **

In his life he had committed uncountable mistakes, many of which haunted him with regrets for decades. But nothing compared to the feeling of being a disappointment, of failing those he was supposed to lead, protect, and prosper. Now, outside, the war had started because of him, yet here he hid behind greed and stone. This wasn’t the king he was supposed to be. This wasn’t the king his people deserved.

He accepted Kili’s anger quietly. This release of frustration and the weakening of affection he could sense were well-deserved. There wasn’t much to love in a king who betrayed his people and a lover who shunned his beloved. But perhaps not all hope was lost for Thorin saw faith returning when he admitted his wrongs. Kili was a gentle warm presence under his weak clammy hand and his chest felt tight, thinking of what he nearly lost. There was a lot to apologize for, so many sins to atone for, but time was limited and they must do what’s right and join the war.

Thorin watched the tide of war turning against them, their chance for victory thinning. Battle experience would help but wasn’t a guarantee that one would escape alive. Death was always a possibility, regardless of experience and preparedness, but Thorin was ready. If this was how he would go, then so be it. A small smile spread on his lips when Kili approached him. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to do. They had plans and dreams beyond the riches of this kingdom, but with a war waging on the other side of the wall, Thorin couldn’t be sure he could deliver any at all.

The company was ready to take down the stone door. Thorin silenced his longing, his wish for a kiss, one last affirmation of love before he fought. But there was no time and Kili understood it, too. Weapons held tight in their hands, the company gathered courage and then seconds later the door came down and the red sunlight poured in. With his love by his side, Thorin faced death.

**_II_ **

How many times had he caused disappointment? So much was expected from him, yet often he elected to ignore them in favor of pleasure, joy, and ignorance. He had learnt to right this flaw in this journey, yet now he couldn’t perform his duty, joining the war caused by the quest he had helped. He didn’t want to be this kind of dwarf prince. He didn’t want to disappoint again.

He unleashed his anger on Thorin. How could the dwarfs of Erebor be cowards, hiding when everyone else fought a war they had started? This disgrace was too much to bear and the corruption of once noble dwarf further cracked damaged heart. Truthfully, Kili expected denial, and he shook when his demands were accepted with a smile. Thorin’s hand felt strong and gentle, once again the dwarf he loved and respected, and his lips trembled as he regained what he thought had been lost forever. Not everything broken had been mended as there’s still some discontent, but now was time to do what they must and ended what greed had started.

Though Kili had only seen wars in his mind, he knew this one was likely not his to win. The quest had trained him, but he was still ill-prepared for a battle this great. At the end of this war, many would be dead and Kili knew he could be among them. There was nothing to fear, however, in death this honorable. He approached Thorin quietly. Words fought to escape his mouth, actions fought to express his heart. Their promises and fantasies which had seemed to turn to dust had been revived at the most unfortunate moment, but Kili accepted the possibility that they might never be realized.

Around them, the company prepared to join their allies. Kili swallowed his yearning, his longing to embrace, to show his love one last time before he battled. Time waited for no one, so Thorin turned from him. Armors heavy on their backs, the company summoned their strengths as the door broke down and the scent of blood surrounded them. With his love by his side, Kili faced death.

**Author's Note:**

> I made a [fanmix](http://demonessryu.tumblr.com/post/114199862884/after-approximately-a-century-of-reading-the) for this fic! You don’t have to listen to it as the fic is only loosely based on the songs, but it’s there if you’re interested. I’ve seen many Bagginshield, KiliFili and Kiliel so I thought I should make one for my OTP. Once again, thanks for the kudo, comments, and reading my fics!
> 
> ETA (21/3/15): Made a mistake with the file fic in the fanmix zip. It's fixed now. For correct fic file only, go [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/xm9v7ex45s9ihsg/Silent%20Devotion.pdf?dl=0).


End file.
